


Recognition

by Feverwood



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverwood/pseuds/Feverwood
Summary: A young knight challenges an ancient warrior to become what she longs to be.This is my best entry so far the Escape Artists Flash Fiction contests.





	Recognition

Recognition

Miranda could hear the storm over the horizon before she could see it, sounding like a hundred thousand wailing banshees. It wasn’t long before she came to the first peace of discarded armour from lesser heroes who had tossed off their gear in hopes of escaping faster. 

Her Order had pleaded with her not to go, that this was not a journey she needed to take, but she refused to listen. Deep down she knew this was the only way she could drop this male coil the gods had cursed her with. She would be the woman she wanted to be. The woman she fought to be. 

Now fuelled by the anger that she would never be seen as a woman. When she came to the Abby at twelve, she begged to be accepted. There were arguments that she was too old to start training, that she was not of noble birth, or that she would not fit in. But the Abbess reminded all that any woman was welcome, if they came willingly. 

She began her four years of training, enraptured by the tales of the champion’s trails, one always stood out to her. South of here, on a rocky peninsula, a warrior waits in the middle of a never-ending storm. He offers, to those that would defeat him, anything they want. She would force him to make her body right. 

She pushed through the howling winds hoping to test her steel before she reached the calmness of the storm. But none came. Finally she reached the spot and saw: sitting atop a rough throne was a giant skeleton, eye sockets full of a dull sparkling blue. A massive sword stuck in a large stone before him. 

With one action he stood over her, his blade pulled from its rocky sheath. The air crackled in anticipation of battle. She stood two sword lengths away from him, looking up with determination. “When I defeat you, you will make me a woman!” Her voice rang out, echoing as she waited for his reply. 

He looked her over, his eyes searching her soul, then shook his head. “No, I can not help you.” The ancient warrior sat, disappointed. There would be no fight today. 

Miranda leaned forward, her sword raised in anger. “You will fight me. I will claim my prize from you today!”

The skeleton’s eyes brightened with dry mirth, as he let out a deep laugh. “I can not give you what you seek for you have already achieved it. Do not your sister knights accept you more than you do? You claimed your womanhood years ago.”

Miranda let her sword lower, unsure of what to do. Slowly a smile crept across her face. “I guess there is but one thing left to do.”

“Go home, start a family?” He inspected his blade disappointedly. 

“Too young to marry. Besides… I want that sword.”

The skeleton’s eyes twinkled with delight, as he swung his blade to catch hers.


End file.
